


Taco contest!

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Loki... Really? [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Festival, Fucking in the bushes, M/M, Taco contest, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Our four heroes finally have a day off!They decided to attend a Mexican Food Festival; which goes awfully wrong as usual.





	Taco contest!

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, comedy flows better than lustful thoughts; apologies for that.
> 
> We promise to get back on track with nastier situations.
> 
> Kinktober 13 - Weight gain/ Creampie/ Distracted sex/ Gag.

**New York’s Central Park Mexican Food and Food-Trucks Feeeeeeestival** or as they call it; 5 de mayo!

“Why are we doing this again?” – Stephen asked annoyed, as he along our other three heroes walked outside the subway on their way to Central Park.

“Because it’s our day off; we need one or we’re going to try and kill each other … more often.” – Wong was not having this conversation again.

“I read that Mexicans don’t celebrate 5 de mayo; they actually go to work like a regular day.” – Thor, reading?

“Nonsense! It’s their Independence Day!” – Loki never missed the chance to participate in an argue.

“I read it’s until September…” – indeed, Stephen was right.

“You’re such a Wikipedia junkie” – Wong laughed.

“UUGH! … fuck it, I’ll go get a margarita.” – and Strange headed himself for a drink.

“Uh! Make them two!” – Wong followed.

“MEETING POINT AT 10 p.m.! – Loki yelled at them – “I need something with cheese… _Quesadillas_? _Nachos_? _Nacho-Quesadillas_?” - touching his belly – “Do you think I’ve gained weight?”.

“That’s a tricky question, a trap for sure, brother” – Thor just wanted a beer.

“No, really; this marital-like life is playing havoc on me”

“I think you look ravishing” – Thor kissed his hand sweetly.

“Yeah, but what you THINK is not important; I’m sticking to the FACTS; and in FACT, I’ve gained weight which is totally unacceptable” – the trickster sounded worried.

“Loki, you don’t even have the metabolism to gain weight” – that’s right, change the subject; change the damn subject.

“But am I getting it?!”

“I don’t know… I’m too scared to answer”.

“Coward” – Loki rolled his eyes, turned around and started walking.

_______

**3 margaritas after –**

They clinked their glasses one more time.

“I love Mexicans!!! I love Tequila!! I love this small lemon slices and salt frosty cups!!!” – Stephen was ecstatic and relaxed as never before; that once stiff neurosurgeon found simpler pleasures in life like getting wasted with his new friends.

“All right, this is getting on my head … I need to eat something … “– his thought was interrupted by a lady who was shouting fiercely in a microphone above a colorful stage.

_WHO’S READY FOR OUR TACO EATING CONTEST?! … THE REAL ONES WITH SOFT TORTILLAS, NOT THE CRAPPY ONES FROM TACO BELL… AAAAAND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT LAST PART … seems that TB is one of our sponsors… AAAAAAAAANYWAY!! IF YOU’RE BRAVE ENOUGH, COME! UP! HERE! FOLKS!_

“I bet you can’t do it, _STIFFen_ ” – Wong dared the sorcerer.

“I don’t bet, Wong… remember I can see the future? What’s the point of betting?”

“I’ll tooth-brush scrub all the antiques for a month if you do it” – face serious as death.

“I already did that yesterday” – Stephen’s cleaning routines kept the Sanctum on track.

“I’ll do the groceries”

“Sorry, my card’s still overdrawn” – a sudden burst of anger attacked him.

“I’ll get you a puppy…”

“Do I look like I need more _pets_?”

“Fine, a cat” – Stephen remained quiet – “A fluffy one…”

“Deal.” – rapidly shook Wong’s hand, fixed his sweatshirt and jumped to the stage. Took a seat at center of the table along other five contestants.

The yelling lady took the mic again.

_REMEMBER OUR 1 ST PLACE PRICE GETS HOME THREE! HUNDRED! DOLLARS! CASH! AND A WHOLE YEAR OF FREE TACOS AL PASTOR!_

The crowd went nuts and Stephen’s eyes open wide at the realization of what this could mean; Wong mimicked from the crowd what he already deducted.

“YOUR - CREDIT - CARD”

“I have to win this thing…” – told himself.

_GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!!!!!_

The crowd shouted as Stephen Strange filled his mouth, with an awful chewy mix of corn tortillas, marinated pork beef, pineapple, cilantro, diced onions and water; sticking one after the other as fast as he could. His eyes were about to pop out of his head. He was at the verge of choking with the delicious taco gag.

“Don’t you dare throwing up!!!!” – Wong was recording the whole thing – “Oh! the Ancient one is going to love this”.

_________

“Wanna go fuck behind the bushes?”

“Sure!”

Thor and Loki had been wandering around every food truck they encountered. Music was playing loudly around them, and by that time everyone was a bit tipsy (or a lot) so no-one really noticed when they sneaked out of everyone’s sight.

They were quickly trying to undress each other. Loki failed miserably and only managed to release his butt.

“Don’t have time for this! Get me from behind!” – urged to his blonde brother.

He reclined holding on to a tree while Thor’s manhood slipped inside his tight anus.

“HARDER!” – Loki cried.

Thor pulled it out and brought his face near Loki’s entrance spitting on the tiny hole; he was also holding himself on to the tree; thrusting Loki repeatedly.

“HARDER! HARDER!”- he kept begging.

“Be quiet, someone will find us” – whispered in Loki’s ear.

Loki grabbed one of Thor’s hands and started sucking one of his fingers, moaning desperately (and loudly); the God of Thunder had to free his finger in order to use his hand to shut Loki.

Ironically, his effort to silence his brother only made the moans more intense; an infallible tactic to make Thor’s seed cum all over the trickster’s asshole; filling him … spilling.

Thor was sweaty, panting.

“Loki, it’s super unpractical you keep using skinny jeans” – he kept jerking off the last drops of semen.

“What you want me to use, dresses?” – said while pulling his pants back up.

“That would help a lot every time I wished to do this! – and Thor wiggled his huge penis.

“God, I love that big guy! C’mon love, fuck me again like one of your French girls… or something like that” – and Loki jumped right over Thor hugging him with his long legs.

Unfortunately, Thor unbalanced a bit.

“What was that?” – Loki’s gaze froze.

“What was what?” – here comes the dramaaaaa….

“THAT! … you never stumble when I jump onto you! … you never did…. OH GOD I AM GETTING FATTER! …! – Loki started screaming.

“Loki shut up! The ground is soft that’s all!!” – he whispered.

“I’M GETTING FAT AND YOU WILL NOT WANT TO FUCK ME ANYMORE!”

“OH, I’M DYING TO FUCK YOU RIGHT NOW! MAY I FUCK YOU, PLEASE?!” – now both were freaking out- “Just sssssssssh shut up! Someone’s gonna find us!” – Thor was beginning to get really worried.

In the middle of Loki’s tantrum, he slipped with a leaf and banged his head against the tree that held him a few moments ago, getting unconscious instantly.

“I told you the ground is soft; c’mon” – and carried his brother in arms.

_____

Thor finally found Wong and Stephen next to a trash can; Strange was throwing his intestines out.

“Hey! what happened to you” – smiled at the pitiful image of the great Dr. Strange.

“He got into a taco eating contest” – Wong was gently stroking the sorcerer’s back.

“Nice! Did he win?”

“No, he just ate five tacos and almost died … we’ve just realized he’s mildly allergic to cilantro” – Wong was trying to hold the laugh.

“I’m O.K. … I just need… “– said Stephen and once again, struck his head in the trash can.

“What about him?” – Wong pointed to Loki’s limp body.

“Tequila shots”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really, don't go to Taco Bell, those are not real tacos.
> 
> Infinite thanks for reading!


End file.
